Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{11}{100} \times 24\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 24\% = \dfrac{24}{100} = \dfrac{6}{25} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{11}{100} \times \dfrac{6}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{11}{100} \times \dfrac{6}{25} } = \dfrac{-11 \times 6 } {100 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{11}{100} \times \dfrac{6}{25} } = -\dfrac{66}{2500} = -\dfrac{33}{1250} $